A Little Fall of Rain
by Lizparks13
Summary: What if Marius loved Eponine, and saved her at the barricade? Set a little before, and during the play.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis!**

**A/N: This is my first Les Mis Fanfic, so don't be too harsh! Please rate and review!**

Chapter one:

"Bonjour Miseu Marius!" Eponine Thenandrier smiled as she saw her friend, the rich handsome Marius Pontmercy approaching.

"Bonjour Eponine," he said returning her smile, before quickly walking away. Eponine began to follow him.

"Where are you going Miseu?" she asked, now walking beside him.

"To meet my friends from the university at the ABC café," Marius replied, turning to face his friend. Ever since he had first met her on the streets about five years ago, he had been growing ever fonder of Eponine's presence. She always lit up his day with her smile, and even though she was dirty, and her dress was muddy and torn, he thought she was beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkled and she was always cheerful, even though he knew her father abused her on a daily basis. She was also one of the bravest women that he has ever known. She never wanted anyone to help her, or give her money, and she never begged, unless her father forced her too.

"Would you like to come with me?" Marius asked eventually, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them.

"I'd be delighted Miseu!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. With that, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis, the songs, or the characters. **

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload! I've been away and I've been terribly busy! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! BTW sorry this chapter sucks! It's a filler chapter! The ones after this I hope will be much better! Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 2:

They walked for a little while longer, laughing and talking along the way. Every time he smiled at her she could feel her heart skip a beat. He was handsome and funny and he didn't treat her like a street rat. He treated her like a lady. And Eponine was head over heals in love with him. She tried to show it so that he would get the hint that she wanted to be more than friends, but he was blind. She feared that they would never be more than just friends.

Finally, they stopped in front of a quaint little building. Marius opened the door and beckoned Eponine to enter. They then entered the main part of the café which was buzzing with excitement. The café was filled with university students. Some of them studying, and the others were drinking and having a good time. A dark haired man, who was sitting at the bar, looked over to them, a half-empty beer bottle in hand.

"Pontmercy!" he exclaimed loudly, and drunkenly as he made his way towards him. "You finally made it! We've been waiting for you!" he smiled, patting Marius on the back. As soon as he saw Eponine, his eyes lit up and he smiled at the beautiful young girl standing beside his friend.

"Who's your friend?" he asked Marius, his eyes never leaving Eponine.

"Oh! Grantaire this is my friend Eponine. Eponine this is my friend from the university, Grantaire," Marius explained. Grantaire took Eponine's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Enchanter mademoiselle," he said looking her in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you Monsieu," Eponine replied, gently pulling her hand away. She looked over at Marius who was watching Grantaire as he took a swig from his bottle.

"How much have you already had to drink?" Marius asked looking at his friend, concern in his eyes.

"Not that much! I swear!" Grantaire replied, in a very drunk tone.

"Right, sure," Marius replied. He then turned back to Eponine.

"Sorry about him, he's always drunk," Marius whispered, causing Eponine to giggle. He led her to a table, pointing out people along the way, such as Courfeyrac**, **Jean Prouvaire, and Bahoral, three university students. They then reached a table where two other students were studying.

"Bonjour Joly!" Marius addressed the man on the right. "How's medical school treating you?" looking at Joly's extremely thick text book.

"It's hard but I like it anyway," Joly sighed.

"Joly this is Eponine." Marius said stepping aside to reveal Eponine.

"Bonjour Madamoiselle!" He replied with a kind smile on his face before returning to his book.

"And this," Marius said pointing to the other man who was sitting at the table, "is Enjorlas. He's the one who's gathered us here. God knows what for." Enjorlas look up from his work for a brief second to nod in Eponie's direction and then began furiously writing again.

' Yeah, he's quite serious about his work," Marius said. "Far too serious if you ask me," he whispered in Eponine's ear. "Anyway now that you've met everyone do you want a drink? Enjorlas apparently has something to tell us so we might be here a while."

Eponine glanced out the window. The sun was just beginning to set and she needed to get home so her dad wouldn't have a fit.

"I'm sorry Monsieu. I-I have to go," she said quickly before running out of the café. Marius watched her go with a sad look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis, the songs, or the characters**

_A/n: Hello again! I have decided that Saturday shall be my uploading day! So I hope you like this chapter! This one's a bit longer as there are song lyrics now! Enjoy! BTW I won't normally upload two chapters in a day but i was really excited that I finished this one that i couldn't wait 'till next week!_

"Ponine!" Marius yelled at her friend from across the street. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Marius quickly ran up the street to join his friend.

"Bonjour monsieur!" She replied, a pleasant smile growing on her face.

"I've told you Eponine, it's just Marius, none of this fancy Monsieur crap."

"Alright then **Marius**," she emphasized his name, and he smiled.

"What's new with you?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Marius said his smile fading. "Walk with me?" she nodded.

"Here's the thing. You remember Enjorlas? You met him briefly yesterday?" he didn't give her time to answer before he continued, "Well he's planning a revolution against the government. He wants all of us students to help him fight."

Eponine gasped. "But why?"

"Because, the poorer people aren't being treated right. I agree, but a student revolution isn't gonna change anything! It's not going to work!" Marius said, his walking pace speeding up. Eponine ran to catch up to him.

"Are you gonna fight?" she asked worriedly

"I don't think so. But I may as well help out, you know promote the revolution, get people to help out." He said.

"Good! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" she said a smile reforming on her lips.

"Ponine, where did you run off to last night?" Marius asked. "It was a shame that you had to leave so early."

"I just had to get home that's all. My father would be very made if I came home late. You know him."

_Sadly_, Marius thought to himself. Eponine's father was an awful man: Monsieur Thenandrier. He was a thief, and had trained his children to steal also. Eponine was only a thief when she had no other choice. They were definitely not the same.

"I'm sorry Eponine but I've got to go! Take care of yourself!" Marius said before turning to leave!

"Au revoir Mons- Marius!" she called after him.

_~One month later ~_

_Look down and see the beggars at your feet__  
__Look down and show some mercy if you can__  
__Look down and see the sweepings of the street__  
__Look down, look down,__  
__Upon your fellow man!_

The poor people were always begging in the streets of Paris. Every day they would try to get some money to feed their children, or themselves.

_Look down and show some mercy if you can__  
__look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_

People were always arguing in the streets, and fighting over money and food. Even the prostitutes argued over their pitches:

_"__What you think yer at?__  
__Hanging round me pitch?__  
__If you're new around here, girl__  
__you've got a lot to learn!"_

"_Listen you old bat...__  
__Crazy bloody witch...__  
__'Least I give me customers__  
__some pleasure in return"_

_"__I know what you give!__  
__Give 'em all the pox!__  
__Spread around your poison__  
__till they end up in a box."_

The plans for the revolution were coming along. Many of the students were in the square spreading the word and giving speeches. Today, Enjorlas and Marius were in the square, watching the beggars.

_"__Where the leaders of the land?__  
__Where are the swells who run this show?" _Enjorlas asked Marius.

_"__Only one man - and that's Lamarque__  
__Speaks for these people here below." _Marius replied.

"_Lamarque is ill and fading fast!__  
__Won't last the week out, so they say." _Marius continued.

_"__With all the anger in the land__  
__how long before the judgement day?__  
__Before we cut the fat ones down to size?__  
__Before the barricades arise?__"_ Enjorlas was now addressing the general public instead of directly talking to Marius. The both parted ways to hand out flyers and talk to people.

_Look down and show some mercy if you can__  
__Look down, look down upon your fellow man!_

Just then, the Thenandrier and his gang, along with his wife and Eponine walked into the square.

"_Everyone here, you know your place_

_Brujon, Babet, Claqusous_

_You, Montparnase, watch for the law_

_With Eponine, take care._

_You turn on the tears_

_No mistakes, my dears" _Monsieur Thenandrier said to his gang.

Marius walked by the gang catching Eponine's attention. They hadn't seen each other in a month and she was very anxious to see him again. She walked away from her family and towards the young student.

"_These bloody students on our street_

_Here they come slumming once again_

_Our Eponine would kiss their feet_

_She never had a scrap of brain"_ Eponine could hear her mother complain in the background, but she didn't care.

She tapped Marius gently on the shoulder. He turned to face her. A smile formed on his face when he saw who it was. He hadn't seen his friend in what seemed like forever. He had given up hope of trying to win her affections after she ran away that night at the café, when he was going to tell her how he felt. _There's no way she could love me. I guess we're doomed to remain friends. _Marius had often thought to himself over the course of the month. He was ready for a distraction from his affection. But it was still lovely to see his friend.

"_Hey Eponine, what's up today?_

_I haven't seen you much about." _Marius said to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, _"Here, you can always catch me in." _

"_Mind the police don't catch you out!" _Marius warned as he noticed he father's gang behind her. Suddenly Eponine snatched the book from out of his hands.

"_Here, whatcher doing with all them books?_

_I could have been a student too!_

_Don't judge a girl on how she looks..._

_I know a lot of things I do!" _

He grabbed the book back from her, _"Poor Eponine, the things you know_

_You wouldn't find in books like these." _

Her hand suddenly flew up to his hair, causing him to freeze.

"_I like the way you grow your hair" _

"_I like the way you always tease" _

_Little he knows!_

_Little he sees! _She thought to herself. _I love him. _

"Eponine!" she heard her mother call for her. She turned to see a rich man and a young girl walk past her father.

"_Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for_

_the law." _Her father motioned for her to come.

She turned a back to Marius, _"Stay out of this." _

She began to turn away, but Marius grabbed her arm, _"But Eponine..". _

She looked up at him, _"You'll be in trouble here_

_It's not your concern_

_You'll be in the clear" _she said quickly before pushing Marius away. But he wasn't going to let her go without an explanation.

"_Who is that man?" _

"_Leave me alone!" _

"_Why is he here?"_ But Eponine had already begun to walk way. _"Hey, Eponine!"_ he began to run after her. Instead he ran straight into the young girl that stranger had with him, causing her to drop her basket of books. He looked up at her. She was pretty, not as pretty as Eponine, but pretty. She was staring at him too. _Maybe she's the distraction from Eponine I need!_ He thought.

"_I didn't see you there, forgive me," _he apologized before noticing her father and giving him a quick nod. He smiled at the girl and she smiled back before her father pulled her away.

The girl and her father walked straight towards the gang of thieves. Eponine was standing guard for the police while her family did the dirty work.

"_Please M'sieur, come this way_

_Here's a child that ain't eaten today._

_Save a life, spare a sou_

_God rewards all the good that you do." _Eponine could here her father say. Suddenly his tone of voice changed, and what he said shocked her.

"_Wait a bit. Know that face._

_Ain't the world a remarkable place?_

_Men like me don't forget_

_You're the bastard that borrowed Cosette!" _

_Cossette?_ Eponine thought. _That name sounds so familiar! _

Eponine quickly looked over to her father who had the man in his clutches, the man's shirt opened to reveal a mark on his chest. She turned back to stand watch, but kept listening to the commotion down below.

"_What is this? Are you mad?_

_No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!" _Eponine heard the man say. Then she saw a couple figures in coming towards the square. _Shit! _She thought, _it's Javert!" _

"_You know me, you know me._

_I'm a con, just like you." _ Her father had just finished saying before she turned around and screamed:

"_It's the police! Disappear!_

_Run for it! It's Javert!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own les mis, the songs, or the characters. **

_A/N: Hello again my lovelies! YAY chapter 4 time! This chapter includes the songs: Javert's Intervention and Eponine's errand! It may be slightly shorter than the last one but ah well! What can you do? Keep reading and keep reviewing! Love you guys! Enjoy! _

"_It's the police! Disappear!_

_Run for it! It's Javert!"_

The whole square erupted into a mass of commotion. Thénardier quickly released the man and tried to act natural. The rest of his gang was scrambling to get away from the square in order to not be caught by the police. From the sidelines, Eponine watched the action. Javert, the mean unmerciful inspector walked quickly into the square and stood at its center.

"_Another brawl in the square  
Another stink in the air  
Was there a witness to this?" _He asked coldly. Marius raised his hand and stepped forward.

"_Well, let him speak to Javert" _Javert continued before turning and speaking directly to Marius._ "Monsieur, the streets are not safe  
But let these vermin beware  
We'll see that justice is done" _

He then turned away from Marius and gestured at the other people in the square.

"_Look upon this fine collection  
Crawled from underneath a stone  
This swarm of worms and maggots  
Could have picked you to the bone"_ Javert then caught sight of Eponine's father and then turned back to Marius.

"_I know this man over here  
I know his name and his trade  
And on your witness, Monsieur  
We'll see him suitably paid" _He then turned to where the man and the girl were standing, only to find them gone.

_"But where's the gentleman gone?  
And why on earth did he run?"  
_Eponine began to tune out as her father began to speak something along the lines of: __

"You will have a job to catch him  
He's the one you should arrest  
No more bourgeois when you scratch him  
Than that brand upon his chest" 

Eponine looked to Marius who was now looking around. _Probably for that girl._ Eponine thought to herself and she sighed. She then began today dream about her and Marius' life together if he returned her affection.

__

"Could it be he's some old jailbird  
That the tide now washes in?  
Heard my name and started running  
Had the brand upon his skin

And the girl who stood beside him  
When I turned they both had gone  
Could he be the man I've hunted?  
Could it be he's Jean Valjean?" Javert was still talking to her Father.

__

"In the absence of a victim  
Dear Inspector, may I go?  
And remember when you've nicked him  
It was me who told you so" she heard her father say. It was just like him to try and get out of a situation like that. __

"Let the old man keep on running  
I will run him off his feet  
Everyone about your business  
Clear this garbage off the street" With Javert's warning everyone cleared away from the square leaving only Eponine and Marius.

Eponine was still thinking of that familiar name. Then it hit her.

"_Cosette! Now I remember!__  
__Cosette! How can it be?__  
__We were children together__  
__Look what's become of me..."_ She said to no one in particular. Then she saw Marius walking towards her.

Marius was thinking about the girl he had run into. Like he had thought before, she was pretty, and could be a good distraction from his hopeless affections for Eponine. First he needed to find her again. Well if there was one person he knew who knew her way around it was Eponine. He began to walk over to his friend.

As soon as Marius reached her she exclaimed, "_Good God! Ooh, what a rumpus!"_ she smiled at him.

_Here goes nothing_ Marius thought before asking, "_That girl, who can she be?" _

Eponine ignored him and continued, "_That cop! He'd like to jump us__  
__But he ain't smart, not he." _

Marius asked again, "_Eponine, who was that girl?"_

Eponine felt her heart break. Of course it was just like him to fall in love with some one he had just met instead of seeing what he had right in front of him the whole time. So she replied, "_Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!" _

_"__Eponine, find her for me!"_

Reluctantly she asked, "_What will you give me?" _

_"__Anything!"_ He said maybe a bit too quickly. Her heart sank. But still she managed a small laugh.

"_Got you all excited now,__  
__But God knows what you see in her__  
__Ain't you all delighted now"_ she said in a sad tone. Then Marius reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "_No, I don't want your money sir..."_

He took a deep breath and then looked directly into her big brown eyes. __

"_Eponine! Do this for me...__  
__Discover where she lives__  
__But careful how you go__  
__Don't let your father know__  
__'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!"_He said. But he really wanted to blurt out the three words he's been keeping inside for too long: _I love you. _

To his surprise Eponine nodded.

"_You see, I told you so!__  
__There's lots of things I know" _He gave her a quick hug before leaving, the pain being too much to bear.

Eponine stood watching him as he left. "_'Ponine... she knows her way around!" _

_I love you. _She thought in her head before turning to go find Cossette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own les mis, the songs, or the characters. **

_A/N: Hello again! This is chapter five! YAY! I want to say thanks for all the reviews! You guys make my day! Anyway this chapter features the song red and black! Sorry that Eponine's not in this one. It's just Marius and his confused love life! Sorry this chapter took so long to update… I had school and crap like that… Sorry this chapter kinda sucks... Don't judge me the next one will be better. Try to enjoy! R&R please! _

The ABC café had a lot of action going on inside today. The students were still planning their revolution, and it was coming along quite nicely in their opinion. They had gotten almost all of the students, or Les Amis du ABC, to agree to fight. All except Pontmercy. At least he was helping. And Enjorlas had to respect that. The conversations going on were very cheerful. Everything was going to plan.

"_At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!"__  
"__At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!"_

"_Students, workers, everyone__  
__There's a river on the run__  
__Like the flowing of the tide__  
__Paris coming to our side!"_

Enjorlas spoke next, _  
__  
__"__The time is near__  
__So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!__  
__And yet beware__  
__Don't let the wine go to your brains!'_

He glared at Grantaire who just smiled and took another huge sip of his drink. Enjorlas turned back to rest of the students. _  
__"For the army we fight is a dangerous foe__  
__With the men and the arms that we never can match__  
__It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies__  
__But the national guard will be harder to catch.__  
__We need a sign__  
__To rally the people__  
__To call them to arms__  
__To bring them in line!"_

Just then the door closed. They all turned to see Marius rushing in to sit at the table where the revolutionaries had gathered. _  
"__Marius, you're late."_ Enjorlas sighed. Marius opened his mouth to speak but Joly cut him off.

"_Marius what's wrong with you today?__  
__You look as if you've seen a ghost." _

"_Some wine and say what's going on!"_ Added, well I think we can guess who.

"_A ghost you say... a ghost maybe__  
__She was just like a ghost to me__  
__One minute there, and she was gone!" _Marius sighed, his thoughts trailing back.

"_I am agog!__  
__I am aghast!__  
__Is Marius in love at last?__  
__I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah'__  
__You talk of battles to be won__  
__And here he comes like Don Ju-an__  
__It's better than an o-per-a!"_ Grantaire sing-songed earning laughs from every student, except Enjorlas who shook his head and Marius who turned bright red. Enjorlas stood up and walked over to Marius.

"_It is time for us all__  
__to decide who we are__  
__Do we fight for the right__  
__to a night at the opera now?" _He said glaring at Grantaire who rose up his hands in surrender. _  
__"Have you asked of yourselves__  
__what the price you might pay __  
__Is it simply a game__  
__for rich young boys to play?" _ Enjorlas now addressed the rest of the café. _  
__"The colors of the world__  
__is changing day by day..."_

"_Red - the blood of angry men!__  
__Black - the dark of ages past!__  
__Red - a world about to dawn!__  
__Black - the night that ends at last!"_

Marius then stood up and said in his defense,

"_Had you been there tonight__  
__you might know how it feels__  
__to be struck to the bone__  
__in a moment of breathless delight!__  
__Had you been there tonight__  
__you might also have known__  
__how the world may be changed__  
__in just one burst of light!__  
__And what was right seems wrong__  
__and what was wrong seems right!" _

"_Red!" _Grantaire said smirking.

"_I feel my soul on fire!" _

"_Black!"_

"_My world if she's not there!" _

"_Red!" _all the revolutionaries were now playing along.

"_The color of desire!"_

"_Black"_

"_The color of despair" _

Enjorlas who had been completely silent while Marius and everyone joked around now stood back up and began to speak to Marius,

___"Marius, you're no longer a child__  
__I do not doubt you mean it well__  
__but now there is a higher call.__  
__Who cares about your lonely soul?" _at this the other snickered, but were quickly silenced by Enjorlas' glare. He now addressed all of them,

__"_We strive toward a larger goal__  
__our little lives don't count at all!" _

Everyone now joined Enjorlas as he repeated

"_Red - the blood of angry men!__  
__Black - the dark of ages past!__  
__Red - a world about to dawn!__  
__Black - the night that ends at last"_

Suddenly Gavroche ran into the café.

"_Listen everybody!" _he shouted. "_General Lamarque is dead!"_ Everyone froze and looked at the young boy. Enjorlas was the first to speak.

"_Lamarque is dead.__  
__Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate.__  
__The people's man.__  
__His death is the sign we await!"__  
_While everyone gathered around Enjorlas, Marius found his opportunity to leave and find Eponine.

"Hey Gav," Marius said approaching her brother, "Have you seen your sister at all? I need to find her I have something important to tell her."

"Uhhh… She said somethin' about findin' someone or something… A girl uhhhh Colette or something… Haven't heard from her since though sorry."

"Thanks Gav," He said as he left the café. He needed to tell Eponine no to bother finding the girl, that he wasn't interested. He needed to tell her how he really felt. __


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I'm gonna have a more regular posting schedule now so I should post every Saturday again! Anyway, this chapter has do you hear the people sing kind of as a background song cause it's a good song and in chronological order it comes after Red and Black, but other wise this chapter is shorter than others and it's Eponine's point of view. BTW I kinds ship enjonine as well as Marius/ Eponine which I call Pontdrier, so that's why Enjorlas is being exceptionally nice to song really has nothing to do with it… I just like it. Last chapter had no Eponine and this chapter has no Marius. Enjoy! _

_-Liz _

**Disclaimer: I do not own les mis… no sheet Sherlock…. LOL reference… I'm weird get over it. But it was a funny reference… I'm gonna stop talking so you can read the chapter…. Awkward… ENJOY LOVELIES! **

As much as she wished she hadn't, Eponine found Cossette. Rue Plummet, a small house with big gates in the front. She had seen the girl outside in the garden with her father. She sighed. Marius had been so happy when Eponine agreed to find the girl. Although it would never be ok that Marius didn't care about her, the girl he fell for just had to be Cossette. The girl she grew up with. The one she treated like a piece of dirt, and she was spoiled. It was almost cruel that their lives had been swapped. And now with Cossette and the revolution, how much time will she get to spend with Marius? None she was guessing.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men?__It is the music of a people__who will not be slaves again!__When the beating of your heart__echoes the beating of the drums__there is a life about to start__when tomorrow comes!_

Eponine slowly backed away from the house. She then began to walk back in the direction of the café, hoping to find Marius there. She reached the café quickly, knowing all the back alleys and short cuts. She knew her way through the streets of Paris like the back of her hand. If you ever needed to find anyone or anything, Eponine was your girl. The café was loud and busy. The young revolutionaries were taking turns talking and listening to each other's speeches about the oncoming revolution.

___Will you join in our crusade?__Who will be strong and stand with me?__Beyond the barricade__is there a world you long to see?__Then join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!_

Eponine walked up to Enjorlas who greeted her with a smile.

"Bonjour 'Ponine! Are you alright? You look troubled," he exclaimed seeing the look on her face.

"I'm fine Monsieur. Have you seen Monsieur Marius anywhere?"

"Pontmercy? He just left. Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Do you know where he went?"

"No but I can guess. Going to go find that girl he's been talking about all night long," Enjorlas said with an annoyed tone.

"Well that's why I need to find him. I've found Cossette for him."

"He asked you to do find her?" He said raising his voice slightly. Eponine nodded looking down.

"That bastard! A blind man could see that you love him! And he had the nerve to ask you to find a girl for him! I swear sometimes I could just kill him!"

"Monsieur please it's no big deal."  
"But you love him yes?" She hesitated before replying a very affirmative, "Yes."

"You deserve better 'Ponine! Someone who deserves you. Someone who loves you back."

"No monsieur I'm fine really, I think I'll stick to dreaming about Monsieur Marius for now thank you." Enjorlas sighed.

"Just take care of yourself 'Ponine."

"Of course Monsieur! Au revoir!" She said before walking back onto the streets.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men?__It is the music of a people__who will not be slaves again!__When the beating of your heart__echoes the beating of the drums__there is a life about to start__when tomorrow comes!_


End file.
